


Always room for dessert

by asurora_san



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Café, Collaboration, Comedy, Dessert, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Sweet, Waiter, girl friends - Freeform, guy friends, strawberry and chocolate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asurora_san/pseuds/asurora_san
Summary: Girlfriends Saya and Momo are having tea in a cafe, oggling at the two handsome waiters... (Modern day AU)





	Always room for dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Another collaborative work of mine and a good friend's!  
> My OC: Momoiro Usahana with Saitou Hajime  
> Her OC: Saya Tomohasu with Okita Souji  
> *~* We've continued numerous writes in this setting and so I'm going to extend the chapters and let the stories rollllll *~*

Two girlfriends sat by the café window, browsing the menu, exchanging looks and giggles as they took turns glancing at the two waiters; one with brown hair and emerald green eyes with ever the smirk on his lips, the other more stoic with purple hair and ocean blue eyes. 

"Nee~ Saya, what are you gonna have? Shall we share a pot of earl grey tea? I can't decide between the hamburg steak and the pasta. Hmmm... this Chocolate Decadence cake sounds really good but maybe we'll think about dessert later..." said Momo, eyeing the ingredients to the most chocolately sounding dessert. 

"Sure, we can share the tea! Hmmm, how about we order both and s-s-hhh...a..r..e.." Saya's words dragged oddly and trailed off as she caught sight of the brown-haired lad walking across the café, her eyes following him. Momo looked up and noticed her friend's dream-state eyes and mouth left slightly open, turned to look in her gazes direction. She found the target, walking to his pal with purple hair, who happened to turn and meet Momo's eyes in a split-second glance. Momo quickly looked back at the menu. 

"Pfftt..." Momo tried to stifle the laugh, "Oi Saya, not so obvious!" 

"But he's hhnnnn~~" Whined Saya, squirming in her seat, trying her best to keep her eyes off the fetching young man, "but you like the other one, don't you??" She perked up and her eyes seemed to sparkle at her friend. 

"W-well... Shh!" Momo gasped and stopped there as one of the waiters came by. It was the one with purple hair. Saya hushed and giggled. He bowed. 

"Are you ready to order?" His deep blue eyes scanned both women politely, seeming to pause a little longer on Momo before glancing back at his notepad again.

“Oh yes, she’s **definitely** ready to order, right Momo?” Saya grinned, lifting her menu toward her face in order to hide the oncoming giggle fit. Momo smacks the menu in her own face, giggling and blushing tremendously. Taking a deep breath, she finally manages to compose herself enough.

“C-can I have the … … oh wait, we’re sharing a pot of tea. Earl Grey, please.” Momo was having a hard time remembering what they wanted to order.

Spying another opportunity to fluster her friend, Saya chuckled inwardly before placing her menu back down. “We’re actually having a bit of trouble deciding what we’d like. Hmm... what would yo-oh” Before she could finish her statement, the brown-haired waiter from before appeared beside him, resting an elbow on his shoulder. Without a pinch of shame, his piercing green-eyed gaze stayed fixed on Saya’s face causing the once talkative woman to blush furiously and fall silent. 

“Need some help, Hajime-kun?” A smile pulled at his lips. He glanced at the one now known as Hajime before looking back at the girls. “They look a bit indecisive”. 

“Souji” was all Hajime said and he gave a sharp side glare to the brunette which silenced him but the smile remained. Hajime looked to the ladies again.

“Are you looking for something heavy or light? Savoury, or sweet?” Hajime remained professional, Souji remained leaned on Hajime’s shoulder. 

“Oh, we were here for lunch, so savoury for sure,” Saya found her voice as she was reminded by her growling tummy. Souji raised an eyebrow.

“And sweet too!” interjected Momo, “eh...but...perhaps we’ll think about dessert later…” staring at the menu again, her own tummy grumbling too.

~*~

They finally remembered what they wanted to order and soon their food and tea were brought to the table by both waiters. 

The food tasted as good as it was presented, and it was indeed delicious. With both tummies satisfied, the two ladies sat back and sipped their tea, people-watching. The atmosphere in the cafe was just busy enough but still nice. They were gazing out the glass window at the lush spring flowers blooming outside when there was a tink and clink upon their table. 

“Sweet treats for two sweet ladies” the cool voice of Souji met their ears as two plates were placed on the girls' table. Before Saya sat an intricately decorated slice of cheesecake topped with incredibly fresh looking strawberries that seemed to sparkle in the dim light of the cafe. The texture looked as smooth a silk, cradled in a crisp crust and shimmering strawberry drizzle. 

“Oh...my” The woman’s amber eyes took in the delectable arrangement with excitement—her intrigue not going unnoticed. 

“I take it you like strawberries? Given the look on your face, I’d say my guess was correct. Careful there though-“ Souji leaned down toward the woman’s ear. “The red matches your cheeks” ;)

“Eh!?” Her hands shot to her face. What was he doing? Trying to make her lose her mind? Pursing her lips she swallowed before speaking. 

“I-it looks great, thank you”, Saya’s voice cracked.  
The brunette nodded before straightening up. Across from her, the expression Momo wore was no different from her own as Hajime quietly placed her plate closer. It was some form of chocolatey cake. ‘Oh these guys are good’ Saya mused to herself. 

Momo inhaled sharply.

“Eh, but we didn’t order these!...yet... :/” Momo worriedly looked back and forth the cakes and the men. Saya had already stabbed a strawberry and was about to pop it in her mouth and she too paused when she realised they indeed had not (yet) ordered dessert.

Their hesitance was normal given the sudden surprise of desserts, however, the idea for the gesture was Hajime’s. Their manager, Hijikata, always pushed the notion that seeing to a customers happiness always brought them back. And the two waiters never strayed from their duties. But this time was different. This time, these two customers felt particularly special. Neither man could place a finger as to why...but wanted to go above and beyond what was expected. 

Hajime bowed at the waist slightly “Please enjoy. These confectioneries are compliments from the chef. You need not worry about the price.” He turned toward Momo gifting the woman with a reassuring smile. “I promise it tastes just as wonderful as it looks...” 

Ɛ>O.O<3 fssshhhhh *steam coming out ears*

Momo could feel the fire in her cheeks (and heart) from Hajime’s smile on his usually straight face. Saya happily chomped the hanging strawberry and let out a little squeal of delight at its sweet and juicy taste. 

“Thank youuuu!!!” Saya waved her fork to Souji who flashed her a smouldering smile and winked. Hajime bowed again and both men returned to their duties, keeping an ever watchful eye on the two ladies.

*~*


End file.
